Maybe I could love you
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: Se ha enamorado de ella, y aunque cada vez que hablan queda como un tonto, decide que eso vale la pena si a cambio ella vuelve a sonreír,porque desde que el Uchiha se fue su sonrisa había desaparecido... Deidara sonríe, obviamente esa situación le divierte "¡Hey chica rosita!, ¡Este chico-flamita te ama!" [Termina en Sasosaku][Contiene Sasusaku]


**Hola~**

**E**ste es mi primer fic Sasosaku, lo he escrito por que me lo ha pedido una amiga en otro foro, HikariNeko -creo que su nick es el mismo aquí-, No leí un sasosaku antes de escribirlo así que tal vez el Sasori que están acostumbradas a leer sea diferente al Sasori que yo he escrito aquí x) Espero les guste :)

**.**

**.**

**Maybe I could love you.**

**.**  
**.**

—¿Cabello rosa?—Preguntas interrumpiendo la interminable queja que Dedidara esta haciendo acerca de Tobi.

—¿Eh?, Tobi no tiene el cabello rosa—Te contesta mirándote confundido y tú giras los ojos, pero era de esperarse todo lo que llena la mente de Deidara durante las últimas semanas, son las quejas y quejas acerca de ese insufrible compañero de clases: Tobi.

—No estoy hablando de él—Contestas fastidiado, ya que si Tobi es el dolor de cabeza de Deidara, el rubio es el tuyo.—Esa chica...—Dices al mismo tiempo que haces un movimiento de cabeza para que Dedidara pueda ubicarla.

—¿Te gustan las niñas fresas, Danna?—Te pregunta con un claro tono de burla.

**F**runces el ceño, tú detestas a las chicas fresas, porque son tan delicadas, superficiales, irritantes y definitivamente uno de los tipos de personas mas insoportables que puedan existir en el planeta.

—¿Cómo sabes que es fresa?—Preguntas sin apartar la vista de ella.

**D**eidara te mira como si acabaras de preguntar cuanto es dos más dos, pero aún así decide que responderá tu pregunta, porque eso indicará que él sabe algo que tú no, y como le gusta al rubio sentirse superior a ti.— Tiene el cabello rosa.—Responde como si eso lo explicara todo.

**A**partas la vista de esa chica y volteas a verlo con una clara expresión de que su explicación no sirve de nada. —El color del cabello de una persona no define la personalidad—Y sonríes para después volver a fijar tu vista en la pelirrosa.—Aunque en tu caso sí que te queda ser un rubio idiota.

**D**eidara bufa molesto y antes de que siquiera puedas reírte de él lo escuchas gritar. —¡Hey chica rosita!, ¡Este chico-flamita te ama! —Y quieres que la tierra te trague cuando ella levanta la mirada y te mira a ti y a ese rubio _-que pronto estará muerto-_, al parecer has olvidado como moverte porque no puedes siquiera hacer eso para esconderte de su mirada y evitar quedar en ridículo frente a esa chica que empieza a interesarte, y es sólo cuando ella aparta la mirada de ti con un claro gesto que dice: "idiotas", que logras moverte y claro que Deidara recibe un golpe de tu parte.

... . . .

**P**asan dos días para que puedas volver a ver a la chica pelirrosa, pero ahora ella está acompañada por un pelinegro, que a juzgar por la mirada de odio con la que Dedidara lo ve, puedes suponer que se trata de un Uchiha… porque por algún motivo Deidara sólo odia a los Uchiha… y a Tobi.

—¿Quién es él? —Le preguntas, porque Deidara es mucho más social de lo que tú eres.

—Uchiha Sasuke—Te responde, para después continuar caminando.

—¿Sale con ella? —Preguntas sin poder evitarlo.

**Y** Deidara se ríe. —Entonces, ¿De verdad te has enamorado de rosita? — Suspira.—No creo que salgan juntos, Sasuke es del tipo de personas que se acuestan con una chica por día, y nuestra Rosita-Chan no parece ser de ese tipo de chicas, aunque tal vez ya lo hallan hecho...

Y no puedes evitar sentir un vacío dentro de ti, ¿Esa chica ya lo habría hecho con el Uchiha?

. . . . . . .

—Hola...—Saludas sentándote a un lado suyo, ella levanta la vista y tú ignoras a tu corazón que ha empezado a latir tan rápido.—Me llamo Sasori.

—Sakura—Responde ella sin mostrar mucho interés en ti.

**Y** tú mente parece haber quedado en blanco porque todos los temas y conversaciones hipotéticas que habías elaborado en tu mente han desaparecido de tu memoria, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que puedes hablar con ella, ¡Y ella te esta mirando!

—Tu cabello es rosa—Segundos después de que esas palabras han salido de tu boca no puedes evitar pensar que eso te ha hecho sonar tan tonto y a juzgar por la manera en la que ella te ve puedes suponer que Sakura también te considera un tonto, pero te sonríe...

—Y tu cabello es rojo...

—Sakura...—La voz del pelinegro provoca que los ojos verdes de ella dejen de mirarte y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco enojado.

—Sasuke...—La voz de ella ha sonado tan preocupada y triste que no puedes evitar fijar tu mirada en el chico, y te sorprendes al ver como los ojos del pelinegro reflejan tanta soledad.—Lo siento, Sasori.—Se disculpa ella, para después tomar de la mano al Uchiha y llevárselo a alguna otra parte.

—Vaya has fracasado en menos de veinte segundos, Danna—Te molesta Deidara sentándose en el lugar que segundos antes estaba siendo ocupado por Sakura.—Eso tiene que ser todo un récord.

—¿Ha pasado algo con la familia Uchiha?—Preguntas cortando el ánimo de Deidara de molestarte.

**É**l rubio frunce el ceño y segundos después suspira. —Esa familia es tan rara...Aunque siento lástima por Sasuke, pero a Itachi lo sigo odiando, ese Uchiha se cree superior a mi y ...

—Deidara—Interrumpes al ojiazul para que evite divagar.—¿Qué sucede con Sasuke?

. . . . . . . .. ...

—Se ha suicidado.— Susurras cuando ella ya ha cerrado la puerta, no levantas la vista del suelo porque no quieres recibir una mirada de lástima. Frunces el ceño al notar como unas lágrimas empiezan a escapar de tus ojos. Estas enojado contigo, el suicidio de tu padre, era algo que tarde o temprano ocurriría, ya que desde la muerte de tu madre la vida para Fugaku perdió el sentido.

—Era un idiota.—Susurras al sentir como Sakura te envuelve en un abrazo. —Realmente lo odiaba...—Susurras intentando convencerte de que te has deshecho de una persona realmente molesta, que solo te provocaba dolor, pero... aunque Fugaku siempre prefirió aparentar que sólo tenía un hijo _-Itachi-_, ya que tú te parecías demasiado a Mikoto, y él mirarte para Fugaku siempre significaba el recordarla y por lo tanto sentir dolor, no puedes odiar a tu padre, porque aunque sufriste con sus tratos... era tu padre.—Fue tan débil...—Y con esa última palabra tu voz se rompe, y las lágrimas se escapan de tus ojos con mayor fluidez, y ella, ella también ha empezado a llorar.

—Todo mejorará, Sasuke.—Te dice ella, y aunque quieras creer en sus palabras sabes que eso no será verdad, porque tú vida se ha vuelto una verdadera mierda, y te enojas ya que estás haciendo a Sakura sufrir un dolor que no le corresponde.

—Lo siento...—La abrazas, realmente no quieres que ella sienta todo ese horrible dolor que tu vida te esta haciendo pasar pero, solo puedes decírselo a ella. Naruto probablemente te fastidiaría día y noche, tratando de que te sientas mejor, pero con eso solo lograría que no dejarás de pensar en todas esas cosas tan tristes, pero Sakura, ella sólo se limita a escucharte, y a apoyarte...

—Te amo Sakura—Sientes como ella se tensa entre tus brazos y dejas escapar una risa triste al mismo tiempo que las estúpidas lágrimas empañan tus ojos, la abrazas más fuerte, y aunque quisieras haberte declarado en otras circunstancias, haber dejado tu inmadura actitud y entablar una relación formal con Sakura, sabes que a partir de ese día y hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, tu vida estará manejada por las manos de Madara.—Lo siento...

**T**e sientes tan idiota por no haber dicho antes tus sentimientos, a pesar de saber que eras totalmente correspondido.

—Se feliz, Sakura— Y esas palabras para Sakura han sonado tan como una despedida que no pueda evitar que las lágrimas fluyan por su rostro.

. ... . .. .. . . .. .

**P**asa toda una semana para que vuelvas a ver a la pelirrosa, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones ella luce tan triste. La observas a la distancia sin atreverte a acercarte a ella, y conforme transcurren los días puedes notar que el pelinegro nunca aparece cerca de ella, y al parecer algo ha sucedido, ya que sus amigos siempre intentar provocarle una sonrisa a Sakura...

—¿ha sucedido algo con la familia Uchiha?—Le vuelves a preguntar a Deidara, y él te mira con fastidio.

—¿A caso tengo cara de que vivo solamente para enterarme lo que le sucede a esa rara familia?—Te pregunta molesto, pero solamente pasan unos segundos para que él suspire.—Se han ido del país.—Lo miras sorprendido y Deidara frunce el ceño.—¿Cómo es que nunca te enteras de nada, Danna?, esa información ha sido el chisme más popular en la semana.

—No me interesan los chismes.—Respondes a modo de justificar tu falta de conocimiento.

—Sabes, podrías aprovechar para acercarte a Rosita...

—Se llama Sakura—Le interrumpes.

**É**l te deja en claro que poco le importa el nombre de ella.—Puedes acercarte a ella, e intentar hacerte su amigo, creo que ella querrá distraerse en nuevas amistades para evitar pensar en ese Uchiha, Hn.—Sonríe.—Tal vez esta vez no seas tan patéticamente rechazado.

**F**runces el ceño. —Eres un idiota Deidara.

. . . . ... ... ..

**P**ero lo haces, vuelves a tomar el valor para acercarte a ella.

—Hola, chica de cabello rosado.

**E**lla levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo y te dedica una pequeña sonrisa.—Hola chico de cabello rojo.

**Y **definitivamente habías extrañado ver esa sonrisa adornando su rostro, aunque se vería aun mejor si la sonrisa transmitiera más felicidad.

—La última vez no pude saciar mi duda—Confiesas y ella te mira confundida.—¿Por qué te has pintado el cabello de rosa?

**E**lla frunce el ceño y sabes que te has equivocado en el rumbo de conversación.—Es natural.—Aclara, utilizando un tono que deja en claro que tienes prohibido volver a dudar sobre la naturalidad de su tono de cabello.

**R**íes un poco nervioso.—Yo odio el rosa, pero te queda bien.—No sabes porque has dicho eso, y te sientes tan idiota al hablar con ella, que decides que lo mejor es alejarte y planear mejor que cosas serán las que platicaras con ella, para así evitar sentirte un completo tonto con tan solo abrir la boca.—Tengo que irme—Y lo vuelves a decir tan jodidamente rápido que ni tu mismo has entendido tus palabras.—Adiós.  
**  
Y** no das ni tres pasos cuando escuchas una pequeña risa proveniente de ella.

. . . .. . .

—Lo odio— Se queja Deidara aventándose en tu cama para después hundir su rostro en tu almohada.—¡Tobi esto, Tobi aquello, y ahora no para de decirme Deidara-Senpai!—Grita aventando tu almohada hacía una pared.

—Creo que realmente me gusta—Dices provocando que Deidara te mira totalmente asustando.

—¿¡Cómo puede gustarte Tobi!?—Grita acercándose a ti.

**F**runces el ceño. —No estoy hablando de él, idiota.

—¡Oh!...—Deidara gruñe fastidiado porque simplemente nunca escuchas sus quejas sobre ese insoportable _"chico bueno"_—¿Ya has platicado con ella?—Te pregunta, porque el tampoco suele prestarte atención cuando empiezas a hablar acerca de la chica pelirrosada.

—Tsk...  
**  
Y** él se ríe de ti.

**H**as intercambiado palabras con ella, pero nunca han sido más de 15 palabras por día, porque simplemente nunca habías intentado hacerte amigo de una chica, y mucho menos habías intentado gustarle, ya que siempre eran ellas las que de repente aparecían y te pedían convertirse en tus novias, y tal vez era algo patético que tuvieras casi 18 años y ni siquiera tengas un mínimo de experiencia en relaciones amorosos, y aunque quieras pedir ayuda para lograr algo con Sakura, sabes que tu única opción es Deidara, y no piensas rebajarte a pedirle ayuda al rubio.

—Eres tan patético Danna... tan patético como esa basura que dices es Arte.—Y apenas a terminado de insultar tu Arte y ya estas sobre él empujando una almohada sobre su rostro.

—Eres tan molesto, mocoso...

—Y tú tan gruñón enano.—Te responde una vez que te has quitado de encima.—Sólo tienes que ir con ella, y decir ¿Rosita quieres ser mi novia?

—Se llama Sakura—Vuelves a aclarar sonando molesto.  
**  
T**e sonríe.—Rosita caerá enamorada de ti, Danna.

.

..

—Sakura...—Escuchas su voz del otro lado del teléfono y no puedes evitar que tu corazón se acelere, ni que tus ojos se cristalicen, es la primera vez que lo escuchas en cuatro meses. Sasori deja de hablar y te mira confundido, y tú te disculpas para poder alejarte de él.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sasuke-kun?—Preguntas una vez que has conseguido apartarte de las demás personas.

—Bien...—Lo escuchas suspirar, ya que como todo mundo sabe, Sasuke es muy malo para decir más de cuatro palabras seguidas en una conversación y es aún peor hablando por teléfono.—Odio a Madara.

—¿Tan malo es?—Preguntas con una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro, porque aunque lo que diga Sasuke no es para nada feliz, el hecho de escuchar su voz, es algo que te alegra.

—Esta ensuciando el apellido Uchiha—Contesta con un sutil tono de enojo, ya que para Sasuke estaba quedando claro que a Madara lo único que parecía importarle era conseguir más y más dinero, sin importarle a cuantos tuviera que aplastar en el camino.—...¿Cómo has estado Sakura?—Pregunta cambiando el rumbo de la conversación porque no desea llenarse la mente de pensamientos malos.

—Bien...—Suspiras.—Naruto sigue enojado ya que no te despediste de él

—Las despedidas son molestas.—Contesta Sasuke casi inmediatamente, porque él en verdad odia despedirse de las personas, ya que irremediablemente uno termina por sentirse triste y a empezar a extrañar a las personas todavía sin haberse separado de ellas.—Ni si quiera me despedí de ti—Agrega, ya que la última conversación que tuvieron, no era realmente una despedida, porque él nunca dijo nada acerca de que se iría, pero tú eras buena interpretando las palabras no dichas por el azabache.

... .. ...

—He venido a consolarte Danna—Dice Deidara apareciendo de quien sabe qué lugar.—He visto como de nuevo has sido rechazado por rosita.—Te sonríe burlón, claramente intentando irritarte, cosa que sin mucho esfuerzo consigue.

—¿Quieres callarte?—Preguntas sin siquiera voltear a verlo.—Y su nombre es Sakura

**É**l se ríe un poco.—Aunque está claro que has logrado un pequeño avance, ahora son amigos pero...—Volteas a verlo debido a que se ha quedado callado el tiempo suficiente como para que la curiosidad por saber que era lo que iba a decir te obligue a verlo y así obligarlo a terminar la frase, te sonríe.—Has caído en la Friendzone, Danna.

**A** penas termina la frase y ya le has aventado uno de los tantos libros que están en la mesa, ¡oh! porque la única forma que encontraste para acercarte a Sakura sin terminar pareciendo un tonto, era ayudándola con sus estudios ya que después de todos tú eras dos años mayor que ella por lo que sin duda podías ayudarla a comprender las cosas que a ella se le dificultarán.

—Aún no he intentado nada—Aclaras frunciendo el ceño.

**D**eidara te ve como si fueras un idiota.—Creo que para rosita y para todos, es obvio que quieres ser algo más que amigos, y si ella no te ha dado señales de que siente lo mismo por ti, eso solo quiere decir: Friendzone—Aclara Deidara haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Cállate Deidara...—Puede que tu rubio amigo tenga razón, que por el miedo que tienes a ser rechazado y por lo que no le has declarado tus sentimientos a Sakura, haya ocasionado que ella ahora tan solo te considere únicamente como un amigo, y no como algo más.—Se lo diré.—Decides, Deidara te mira escéptico.

—No, no la harás. Por lo menos no en esta semana.—Anuncia Deidara, porque él sabe bien lo mucho que te cuesta confiar y ser totalmente tú con las personas, y tener una novia, significa tenerle total confianza, y por mucho que te guste la pelirrosa no te sientes totalmente seguro de decir tus sentimientos, debido a que ella probablemente sigue enamorada del Uchiha.

**G**ruñes porque sabes que el molesto rubio tiene razón, pero odias que Deidara tenga la razón y tú no, así que lo más probable sea que te fuerces a ti mismo a decirle tus sentimientos a Sakura, solo para que el rubio no tenga la razón.

. . . . . .

**Y** lo intentas—Sakura, quería preguntarte algo...—Ella te mira sonriente, desde que regreso después de realizar la llamada que ha estado así.—¿Quien te ha llamado?—Bien, eso no era lo que querías preguntar. Y estás seguro de que no quieres escuchar la respuesta.

—Sasuke, un amigo—Contesta ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Mmm... —Eso definitivamente ahuyenta todo tu valor, porque aunque en los últimos meses realmente te has vuelto cercano a la pelirrosa y a sus amigos, y aunque hallas salido innumerables veces con ella a tantos y distintos lugares, creando variados y alegres recuerdos, aún temes que no seas nada para ella.

... .. ...

**H**an pasado meses desde que Sakura ha empezado a recibir llamadas por parte de Sasuke, después de cada una ellas puede estar feliz, triste o enojada, y con cada llamada que ella recibe sabes que es más probable que la pierdas, así que decides dejar de perder el tiempo y arriesgarte, después de todo ustedes dos ya son buenos amigos y dudas que si te rechaza esa amistad que han forjado se pierda... y aún si eso sucede, estas a nada de salir de la preparatoria, así que no tendrías que sufrir mucho si algo pasará en la relación de ambos, siempre podías fácilmente alejarte de ella.

_"Vamos Danna deja de ser tan cobarde"_

**A**demás el Uchiha lleva poco más de un mes sin hablar con ella, probablemente Sakura comience a olvidarse de él ... o no.

. ...

—Me gustas, Sakura.—Le confiesas, provocando que ella deje de concentrarse en el nuevo libro que esta leyendo.

—No hagas ese tipo de bromas, Sasori.— Responde la pelirrosa sin apartar la vista de su lectura, te sientas enfrente suyo, y debido a que no apartas la vista de ella, Sakura se ve obligada a dejar de leer para verte a la cara.

—Estoy hablando en serio...—Le sonríes—Ese endemoniadamente ridículo cabello rosa que tienes ha conseguido enamorarme.—Suspiras y no puedes creer que estés apunto de arriesgarte a ser rechazado pero, definitivamente vale la pena el riesgo. Ya no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo.—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Yo...

**L**os nervios te han invadido al ver como en el rostro de ella no se muestra un amor correspondido o un sonrojo, no quieres ser rechazado, no quieres escuchar un _"estoy enamorada de Sasuke, Lo siento"_ pero esa es la verdad, ella ama a ese Uchiha, y tal vez ahora sientas el mismo odio que Deidara siente por Itachi, aunque definitivamente tu razón de odiar a un Uchiha sea demasiado diferente.

—Puedes tomarte tú tiempo para pensarlo.— Las palabras salen tan rápidamente de tu boca que dudas que te haya entendido _-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no pasabas por eso?-_, y por poco probable que parezca, un sonrojo aparece en tus mejillas, porque de repente te sientes terriblemente avergonzado, has dicho tus sentimientos y ya no puedes aparentar que nada ha sucedido.

—...¿Hablas enserio?—Te pregunta ella claramente confundida.

—Tan enserio como que tu rubio amigo ama al Ramen.

**E**lla se sonroja, cayendo en cuenta de que en verdad sientes algo más que amistad por ella, algo de lo que se tuvo que dar cuenta en todas las veces que estuvieron o salieron a pasear a algún lugar juntos, pero al parecer ella era tan despistada como el Uzumaki en cuanto a darse cuenta de si una persona sentía algo por ella se refería. Tú te sientes tan incomodo bajo su hermosa mirada que decides marcharte de ahí.

—Estaré esperando tú respuesta. —Dices dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

—Sasori...—Escuchas su voz, pero sigues caminando, porque es obvio que en ese momento no recibirás una respuesta afirmativa, pero si lo piensa tal vez...

. . . . ... . .

—Quiero matar a Tobi, Danna—Te confiesa el rubio tomando asiento a un lado tuyo.—Hablo enserio, ya no puedo soportar su actitud de _"Tobi es un buen chico"_, ¿¡A quién demonios le importa si es un buen chico o no!?—Continúa quejándose sin notar que no recibe ni la más mínima atención de tú parte.—¿Y por qué siempre habla en tercera persona?, digo, es ridículo, ¿Qué pensarías de mi si yo me la pasará diciendo, Deidara hace mucho mejor Arte que ese pedazo de basura que tu llamas Arte, o Deidara sabe que es mucho más atractivo que tú, o Deidara es... ¿Me estás escuchando, Hn?

—Le pregunte si quería salir conmigo...

**É**l chico rubio te mira intentando entender de que es lo que estas hablando.—¿A la rosita?

—Su nombre es Sakura—Aclaras frunciendo levemente el seño.

—¿Te ha rechazado?,¿Has sido rechazado públicamente?, ¡Oh, tienes que contarme todo Danna!

**... D**efinitivamente Deidara parecía más una chica que un hombre, se la pasaba quejándose de todo, y era tan chismoso, si no fuera porque su voz era grave y no era para nada delicado, el rubio podía fácilmente parecer una mujer.

—No me ha rechazado, al menos no todavía—Susurras la última parte, para después dejar caer tu cabeza sobre la mesa. Si hubieras sabido que te sentirías de esa forma hubieras aceptado ser rechazado en ese mismo momento, porque definitivamente el no saber si serías rechazado o aceptado era una sensación terrible.

—Que deprimente eres...—Se queja Deidara.—Hn, Danna... si te rechaza, podríamos vengarnos aventando bombas de pintura a la casa del Uchiha o a Sasuke directamente... ¡Cuentas conmigo para provocarle dolor a cualquier Uchiha Danna!—Te asegura con una sonrisa.—Aunque eso signifique viajar fuera del país.—Susurra.

—Eres tan infantil...

**É**l frunce el ceño.—¿Perdón? Desde mi altura no pude escuchar lo que decías, enano...

**L**evantas tu cara del escritorio y lo miras claramente molesto.—Sólo eres más alto que yo por dos centímetros mocoso

—Pero soy dos años menor que tú—Te sonríe burlón.—Igual que la rosadita, ¿Tú complejo de estatura te llevo a buscarte una novia menor, Danna?

**Y**... ¿Por qué demonios Deidara es tú mejor amigo?

—Si te rechaza, tampoco sería el fin del mundo—Deidara te mira con el entrecejo arrugado—Después de todos tienes a muchas chicas tras de ti, así que puedes buscar consuelo en ellas si rosita te rechaza

—Sakura—Vuelves a corregirlo y él te ignora.

—Podrías buscarle un remplazo, buscar una chica de ojos verdes o a una que estuviera dispuesta a pintarse el cabello de rosa—Deidara suspira—No entiendo porque desperdicias el tener tantas chicas lindas tras de ti... en cambio lo único que tengo tras de mi es a ese rarito de Tobi... ¿Crees que si lo asesino alguien se daría cuenta?

—Dudo que alguien que grita como niña de seis años por simplemente ver a una cucaracha sea capaz de matar a alguien.—Te burlas y Deidara frunce el ceño.

—Ese bicho era asqueroso, hn.

. . . .. .

—Creo que deberías aceptar—Contesta Ino, tu mejor amiga, sonando como si eso fuera lo más obvio a hacer. —Sasori es lindo y bueno contigo, y no me puedes negar que te ha empezado a gustar Frente—Comenta ella con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, tú ruedas los ojos divertida por el tono que ha utilizado la ojiazul, pero tu sonrisa poco a poco se va desvaneciendo e Ino inmediatamente frunce el ceño.—Ni te atrevas a mencionar al Uchiha, Sakura.

—Pero…

—Tienes que olvidarlo frente, él es demasiado problemático

—Creo que deberías juntarte menos con Shikamaru, cerda— Mencionas dispuesta a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, porque aunque no quieras aceptarlo Ino está en lo correcto.

—Cierra la boca rosita. —Menciona ella burlona, llamándote exactamente como lo hace el rubio mejor amigo de Sasori, a pesar de que el pelirrojo le repita constantemente tu nombre.

... . ... ..

**D**ecides meditar el asunto de Sasori en tu lugar favorito, la biblioteca, sonríes al pensar que en definitiva eres un ratón de biblioteca, pero es que el lugar era tan cómodo, te encantaba el olor a libros, y el relajante silencio. Suspiras y cierras los ojos, dispuesta a pensar bien en cual será tu respuesta, porque si bien es cierto que sin lugar a dudas amabas a Sasuke, Sasori se había convertido en alguien verdaderamente importante para ti, y disfrutabas de pasar tiempo a su lado, además él siempre estuvo a tu lado intentando y logrando distraer tus pensamientos cuando se encaminaban hacía el extrañar a Sasuke.

—Tal vez pueda amarte…—Susurras para ti misma, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro. Porque aunque no te hubieras detenido a pensarlo antes, el pelirrojo es demasiado lindo y buena persona, y Sasuke…

—Sakura-Chan, mira a quién he traído de regreso—Grita el rubio, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, ignorando totalmente a la bibliotecaria que le ordena guardar silencio y dejar de correr. —Te gusta estar en lugares llenos de aguafiestas, Sakura-Chan—Se queja Naruto pero la sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su rostro. —Es el Teme. —Dice como si tu no hubieras sido capaz de ver al pelinegro a un lado de él.

—Sasuke…—Susurras totalmente sorprendida.

—Sakura—Saluda él con una de sus tan usuales sonrisas de lado.

—El teme e Itachi lograron meter a Madara a la cárcel y librarse de él. —Dice Naruto ya con un tono de voz moderado, debido a que la bibliotecaria continúa observándolo con amenaza. —Y como Sasuke-Chan no podía vivir sin nosotros ha decidido regresar—Dice con una sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno—Contestas devolviendole la sonrisa al rubio.

—Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de la dependencia que el Teme siente por mi amistad... tienen que hablar.—Menciona Naruto, quien al parecer ha olvidado todo ese enojo que sentía hacía el pelinegro por haberse ido sin siquiera despedirse de él. El rubio sonríe y después sin más se da la media vuelta alejándose de ambos, aún recibiendo la mirada atemorizante de la bibliotecaria.

—Regresaste...—Mencionas con una ligera sonrisa.

**É**l se sienta en una de las sillas quedando enfrente de ti.—Si...—Sasuke parece estar discutiendo acerca de si decir algo o no, lo sabes debido a que ha abierto y cerrado su boca dos veces sin dejar salir ningún sonido.

—Lo que sea que intentes decir, puedes decirlo.—Dices mirándolo decidida, el solamente suspira y una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—¿Has aceptado andar con el pelirrojo?—Pregunta de repente, sorprendiéndote.

—Yo...

—Me gustaría decir, "Ni pienses en salir con él, ya que tú serás la madre de mis hijos Haruno"—Menciona con una sonrisa burlona.—Pero no lo haré.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntas automáticamente.

**É**l suspira y cierra los ojos —Por que mi vida sigue siendo un desastre... Así que te doy permiso de intentarlo con el "chico flamita"—Agrega con una ligera sonrisa.

—No necesito de tu permiso.—Mencionas frunciendo levemente el ceño, y apartas la mirada de él para observar hacía la ventana que se encuentra a un lado de ustedes.—Yo ya lo había decidido... él es bueno.

—Porque no creo que ustedes dos logren casarse—Continúa ignorando lo que has dicho.—Así que cuando mi vida se estabilice estaré esperando a que vuelvas diciendo "Te amo, Sasuke-kun".—No puedes evitar reír por eso y después de unos segundos la bibliotecaria te hace una señal para que guardes silencio.—Y si eso no pasa...

—¿Qué es lo qué harás?—Preguntas después de que Sasuke ha guardado silencio durante unos segundos.

—Si es que ustedes dos llegará a planear casarse...—Menciona en un tono que te deja totalmente en claro que él no piensa que eso llegue a pasar.—Siempre podré secuestrar a la pelirrosa novia y obligarla a casarse conmigo.

... . ...

—Esto es malo Danna...—Menciona el rubio después de unos minutos en silencio.—Creo que el que Uchiha Sasuke haya vuelto definitivamente te dejará en la _"Friendzone"_...Claro que ya estabas ahí, pero...

**F**runces levemente el ceño ante sus palabras, y reconsideras seriamente el que sería mejor cambiar la amistad de Deidara por la de Kankuro, después de todo ese chico compartía contigo el gusto por las marionetas.

—Cállate...—Es todo lo que dices antes de ver como por el pasillo, Sakura y Sasuke se acercan hacía ustedes. No puedes evitar sentirte triste, porque, bueno, definitivamente serías rechazado.

—Siempre podemos ir a emborracharnos junto a los demás chicos, Danna—Menciona el ojiazul en forma de consuelo, pero por la mirada que asoma por sus ojos, esta más que claro que esta ansioso por ver la escena "dramática" que esta apunto de suceder frente a sus ojos, incluso podrías jurar que su mirada dice: "Por Jashin, esto será demasiado bueno"...ya que el rubio ama los dramas televisivos _-definitivamente tenía gustos de mujer-_, y ver uno personalmente lo emocionaba.

**Y** ellos dos están ahora frente a ustedes, el pelinegro te mira con superioridad, como cualquier otro Uchiha o haría.

—Sakura...—Mencionas, dispuesto a dejarle en claro a la pelirrosa que no importaba el que hubiera escogido al Uchiha, tú siempre estaría ahí para ella, porque después de todo los Uchiha eran todo un caso, siempre llenos de misterios y situaciones problemáticas.

—Será mejor que no hagas ninguna tontería _flamita_ o de verdad te arrepentirás—Menciona el pelinegro para después seguir caminando dejando a la chica pelirrosa contigo, Deidara bufa al comprender que no habrá nada parecido a lo dramático en esa situación y tú realmente no comprendes lo que esta sucediendo.

**S**akura te sonríe, obligándote a dejar todos aquellos extraños pensamientos que surgen en tu mente y buscan una explicación para lo que esta sucediendo, ahora lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en que tu corazón late demasiado rápido anticipándose a una respuesta afirmativa de parte de ella.

—Si quiero ser tu novia Sasori.—Menciona ella para después depositar un beso en tu mejilla.

**T**ú simplemente sonríes y sujetas su mano.—Gracias por aceptar,Sakura.—Mencionas.

**D**eidara susurra un _"Demasiado dulce"_ pero tu lo ignoras, ya que lo único que por el momento te importa es Sakura y la relación que has empezado con ella. Estas completamente seguro que en ese momento ella no siente el mismo amor que alguna vez sintió por Sasuke, pero estas dispuesto a hacer que su relación funcione, porque no piensas darle una oportunidad al Uchiha para que se lleve a la pelirrosa de tu lado.

**E**stás completamente seguro de que podrás hacer que ella llegue amarte.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**E**spero les haya gustado ewe

**C**omentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)

Recuerden los **reviews son gratis**, así que **¿Me regalan uno? :3**


End file.
